Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape measure and, in particular, to a tape measure in combination with a laser device and improved holding features for preventing movement in one or another direction of a measuring tape.
2. Description of Related Art and Other Considerations
Tape measures are well known devices used to measure distances, and are useful in marking distances. While a locking device is incorporated into the tape measure to prevent any movement of the measuring tape in both directions, it is sometimes desirable that the forward motion of the tape not be impeded, so as to avoid the possibility of unwanted and annoying retraction of the tape back into its case when the locking device is released, whether inadvertent or not. As a result, the user must hold the tape with one hand, while releasing the tape locking device, a sometimes bothersome event.
A pencil or other writing implement is conventionally employed to mark the distances, and traditionally is carried separately from the tape measure. Thus, the pencil can easily be mislaid or, at least, not be conveniently at hand.
These and other problems are successfully addressed and overcome by the present invention. A tape measure with laser beam comprises a case, a laser device carried in the case and capable of transmitting a laser beam therefrom, a roll of measuring tape supported in the case, a spring mechanism in the case coupled to the measuring tape and disposed to rewind the measuring tape into the case, and power supply apparatus in the case and electrically coupled to the laser for enabling laser beam transmission therefrom.
The tape measure with laser device also includes improved holding features for preventing movement in one or another direction of the measuring tape.
Several advantages are derived from this arrangement. The tape measure enables a user to conveniently point to an object, draw marks and measure distance all in one compact device. Thus, it is no longer necessary for one to use a separate device, such as a pointer, to point to a device. Nor, need a writing instrument be required in a separate hand. Communication by use of the laser device is enhanced as a user may point to a distant object that is beyond reach of the measuring tape. The laser actuating button is designed to be positioned in a convenient position such that a user can utilize its multiple functions with one hand. In the preferred embodiment, the user can press the button to activate the laser and lock or unlock the measure tape with the same hand. In this embodiment where the push button switch is disposed adjacent to the top of the case, the user may simply press the button with his or her thumb. In an alternate embodiment where the button is disposed adjacent to a side of the case, the user may use his or her index finger or other fingers to push the button. When the tape measure is used to measure a distance, the user may simultaneously use the laser to point to a certain object. For workers who carry tape measures on tool belts that have limited capacity, this tape measure essentially provides the user with an additional, useful tool without taking up any additional space on the belt.
The present invention further increases efficiency as a user can conveniently draw marks while simultaneously taking a measurement, actions which are often done in conjunction.
Other aims and advantages, as well as a more complete understanding of the present invention, will appear from the following explanation of an exemplary embodiment and the accompanying drawings thereof.